The Snake's Venom
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: NaruSasu Chapter1: Sasuke had been taken to Orochimaru's Sound Village. He trained during seven years before escaping Orochimaru and going back to Konoha. Guess who has been assigned to protect the Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! It's me! Again… With another fic that puts Naruto and Sasuke together… But I guess that this time, it will be a NaruSasu. You won't know why I say that in this chapter.

**I do not own anything about Naruto, except maybe the pictures I got on google and the fics I wrote.**

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

Sound village

Kabuto watched carefully from his seat near the fire. It had been two years since the young Uchiha teen was brought to their village half-dead by Orochimaru. The Uchiha teen never ever trained with the other sound ninjas. Orochimaru didn't allow it. And anyway, Kabuto was sure, the Uchiha was too powerful for them. So he understood that the new sound ninja always trained with the master. But there was one thing that didn't fit right. One thing that he didn't understand in Orochimaru's moves. One thing that was weirder than the weirdness he lived into for several years. That thing was… heck, he didn't know anything about it! He knew everything, or at least he knew more than any other people. Yet he ignored everything of the strange thing! He was frustrated… furious, even. He could only watch and wonder. The Uchiha teen resided in a tent all by himself. And the tent was larger than the ones of any other sound ninja, with exception of Orochimaru's tent of course. Anyway… the strange fact was that Orochimaru went, by night and only once a week, in the Uchiha's tent. And after a little while, loud, feminine moans escape from the tent. And after that, Orochimaru exits with a smirk, straightening his clothes. He once asked him about it, but… he regretted asking for a long time, without even having an answer. The guys said that it was obvious that Orochimaru was fucking the Uchiha. 'But then why are the moans feminine?' had reminded Kabuto. None could answer. So Kabuto decided to find out by himself. That day was the day Orochimaru usually went to see the Uchiha. Kabuto was getting impatient. 'He is late.' he thought. But just at that moment, Orochimaru appeared from behind a tent. He gave a questioning look to Kabuto.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, Kabuto?" asked the master.

"I'm standing watch." lied Kabuto. "The other guys think that there might be a spy something near here and I was assigned watch for the night."

Orochimaru's face changed from curiosity and surprise to annoyance. "They really are a bunch of scaredey-cats. I wonder what I should do with them."

Then Orochimaru went in direction of the Uchiha tent and entered. Kabuto quickly went near the tent and listened carefully.

"You really are sure?" asked Orochimaru.

"In a couple of days, everyone will notice." said the Uchiha teen. "I am ready and I shall become your weapon. But you have to stop and help me first."

"What if I refuse?"

Kabuto heard a snicker. "We both don't want anyone to know about it. I don't care if they know about… what you were doing to me before. But now it has to stop or your plan will fail."

"You'll be able to bear it?"

"Stop your false verse, Orochimaru. I know you don't care at all. You're sadistic. So shut up and do it already!"

"Don't come crying to me afterwards because you'll suffer even more."

There was silence during a moment, then a scream came from the tent. A scream so loud that the birds in the nearby forest all flew away. Many more similar screams escaped the tent when finally, the silence fell again on the village. Orochimaru left the tent not long after and there wasn't the usual smirk on his face. He had a serious face and his clothes were tainted with blood. Kabuto was suspicious but a groan escaped the Uchiha tent and that told him that the teen wasn't dead. So he let it be.

When the sun came up, everyone got up grumpily and started their usual morning session of training. Orochimaru arrived and glared at… well… nearly everyone.

"He sure is in a happy mood, this morning." commented one of Kabuto's team-mates.

"Guess he didn't have a good enough fuck with the Uchiha teen yesterday!" said another one with a mocking smirk.

"Shut up, fool, if you don't want to be killed!" said Kabuto.

They all shut up and continued their training. Orochimaru looked at everyone. "Where is he?" he asked.

No one answered. Orochimaru started to get impatient and was about to ask again but Kabuto spoke. "We didn't see him since yesterday, sir."

Orochimaru looked at him. "Is that so…" He went in the Uchiha tent.

Every ninja of the secret sound village started to murmur. All except Kabuto. He only narrowed his eyes and waited to see what would happen next. After long minutes, the Uchiha teen exited the tent, a bandage around his chest.

"I'm fine, you sadistic bastard!" said the teen. "Just got hurt by a new jutsu I'm inventing."

Orochimaru exited the tent behind the Uchiha. "I'd love to see that new jutsu, Sasuke. And I'm sure everyone would love to, too."

Sasuke leaned nearer to Orochimaru and whispered something. Kabuto, having acquired an acute hearing over his years of training, listenend carefully to what was said.

"We do it now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." responded Orochimaru with a sadistic, blood-thirsty smirk.

Kabuto shivered at the sight. Usually he didn't get scared easily. But that smirk…

"I put a barrier around the village. No one will escape. You shall demonstrate what you've learned from me today, my boy." continued Orochimaru.

Kabuto immediately understand the meaning of that plotting and his body started shaking of pure terror.

"You okay, Kabuto?" asked one of his team-mates.

"Run everyone! The Uchiha will kill us all!" shouted Kabuto.

"What are you saying? Are you nuts? Orochimaru would never allow it!" said someone else.

A cold snicker escaped the Uchiha's lips as a dark expression crept on his face. His chakra was ready to be used, and now everybody knew that what Kabuto had said was true. And they all feared their fate…

Konohagakure

The blond boy was walking silently in the streets of the village. It had been three years since Sasuke had disappeared, and now the blond refused any mission that implied doing team-work. He entered his apartment and walked to his bed before falling flat on the stomach on it. Naruto was suffering from depression since Sasuke had been classed missing-nin. He had thought at first that he would be able to live his dream of conquering Sakura's heart. And he was right. Sakura did jump in his arms, asking for comfort. After a month, though, Naruto noticed that it wasn't as great as he would have thought. So he concluded that Sakura had only been a crush and nothing else. So after a month of dating, and doing other stuff that Iruka would kill him if he knew that he had done it this early, he broke up with Sakura. The month after that, Hinata confessed her love to him and he listened. But he didn't feel the same way at all. In three years, Naruto had turned down practically all the girls in the village. After Sasuke had left, Naruto became the centre of thoughts of all the girls instead of the cold-ass Uchiha. He had been happy, at first. But after a time he found out that he didn't love any of the girls. Nor any of the boys, for that matter. Kakashi and Jiraiya had even tried to put him in a couple with a sexy whore, but even with all their efforts, Naruto stayed alone.

"Why am I alone? I can take any girl in the village if I want to, but… I just don't feel like it at all… Not since Sasuke disappeared…" said Naruto to himself. "I don't feel like annoying Tsunade-baachan anymore, either. Damn that fucking Uchiha Sasuke! Why'd he leave?"

Someone knocked at the door to his apartment. Naruto got up and walked to his door. He opened it and stared coldly at the guy standing in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, annoyed.

"The Hokage wants to see you right away." said the guy.

"Geez! She missed me or what? Okay… let's go…" said Naruto.

Then he sighed and followed the guy to the Hokage Tower. The blond entered Tsunade's office without knocking.

"What do you want to see me for? I just came back from the last fucking mission you gave me." said Naruto.

"Calm down or I'll cut your head off myself." said Tsunade. She sighed. "Listen… I know you're exhausted from your last mission, but I'd like you to go see something in the forest."

"Something like what?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"We found the site of a true massacre and I'd like you to investigate. We're not sure of who did it and…"

"And you want me to find out. Right?"

"Yes. It might even be our first step to finding Sasuke. And I don't want it to mess up. So will you take the mission?"

"Finding Sasuke? Of course I'm going! Gimme the location, I'm leaving immediately."

Deserted Site of the Sound Village

Naruto stepped in the circle of the massacre. The first thing he noticed was the blood splattered all around the place. There was nothing in sight except for blood, some burned pieces of flesh and broken bones.

"Yep… definitely a massacre…" mumbled Naruto to himself. "Let's see what else I can find…"

Naruto looked all around and noticed a small source of chakra near one of the trees. He walked to it and opened wide eyes. He recognized that chakra signature. It was an illusion jutsu obviously used to hide something. Naruto broke the jutsu and watched it disappear. A piece of cloth appeared on a broken branch. Naruto took it and examined it. It was a navy blue colour. He turned it and gasped. On the tissue was the Uchiha sign.

"So Sasuke tore down his shirt to leave a trail… Very clever for an idiot such as him. And he's alive…" Naruto turned around and looked at the mess. "Now that I think about it, this is written Uchiha Bastard all over. It must be the Sound Village… well, I'd say it had been… a year ago, maybe."

Naruto turned heels and headed back to Konoha.

Forest of the Land of Leaves

Sasuke was exhausted. It had been five years since he had killed the whole Sound Village. And now he was running. Indeed! He had betrayed Orochimaru and now he had to run away from the snake. Run away and return to safety as soon as it was possible. But there still was two questions left… Is it really safe in Konoha? And will he be allowed to go back and live there? He didn't know… And he didn't want to think about it. Not when his life was in great danger. What he hoped was that the Konoha gatekeepers would spot him and help him in time…

Konohagakure

Naruto entered Tsunade's office in a hurry. It had been a whole seven years since Sasuke had disappeared. After the discovery of the dead Sound Village, no more information came to them concerning Sasuke and Orochimaru. Nobody knew their whereabouts. Or even if the two were still alive. So to make a long story short, nothing really interesting happened. Until that day. Tsunade had ordered Naruto to come see her and just as he was leaving his apartment in a rush, the village's alarms started ringing. Naruto was now in the office of the Hokage, panting like hell.

"What is happening, Tsunade-baachan? Why is the alarms ringing?" asked Naruto.

"The gatekeepers have spotted someone running in direction of the village." started Tsunade. "It's Sasuke. We don't know why he's running like that without hiding his presence."

"He could be running away from something. Or someone." said Naruto, frowning.

"Then go make sure everything goes well. He is your responsibility from now on. I'll pay you, if you want, but I want nobody else to approach him. Understand? We don't know his camp and we don't know if he's alone." said Tsunade. "From now on and until I say otherwise, you're his bodyguard, his full time guardian and his confident. You're moving in his mansion right away."

"Understood, Hokage!"

And with that, Naruto pooffed himself near the gates. The guards looked at him before returning to their watch.

"How near is he?" asked Naruto.

"Two, maybe three kilometres. He'll be here in less than forty minutes." said one of the men.

"You sensed anything or anyone else with him?"

"No. But it could be an ambush."

"The Hokage ordered me to escort him. Nobody allowed. So you let me do the job and you stay here and cover my back. Understood?"

"U…Understood, sir."

Naruto exited the village and waited for Sasuke to come. After forty minutes that seemed like eternity, Sasuke came out of the forest… and bumped directly into the blond boy. The two fell to the ground, Sasuke on top.

"Woa! Watch it, teme!" exclaimed Naruto as they fell to the ground.

Naruto blinked a few times as a sight he couldn't believe arrived: a faint blush had made its way to the Uchiha's cheeks. But it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Naruto pretended he saw nothing.

"Get up, teme! You're heavy!" said Naruto.

"Oh… Sorry…" said Sasuke, getting up.

Naruto was in awe. Naruto had never EVER before heard Sasuke apologize.

"Close your mouth or you'll swallow a fly, dobe." said coldly Sasuke. "Anyways… I have to get into Konoha fast. He's coming, he's following me…"

"Who? Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I'll explain later. It's not safe, here."

"We're going to you're place. Tsunade's orders. Come on."

They hurried to the Uchiha mansion and then they relaxed a little. Sasuke went directly to the living room and Naruto followed. Once they were sitting comfortably in the sofa, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"So… Are you gonna explain or will I have to ask Tsunade the permission of torturing you to have answers?" he asked.

Sasuke snickered. "I got pissed of being ordered around by snake-face. So I disobeyed him and now he wants to kill me."

"Yeah. Taking orders never was your type." agreed Naruto. "Tsunade assigned me a mission. I must protect you and escort you and, well… be kind of your babysitter. So I'm moving here until Tsunade says otherwise. Got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever… I need a shower."

Sasuke got up and disappeared when he turned a corner. Naruto sighed. Sasuke sure had changed since seven years ago. He was nicer to be around and something else had changed… Naruto didn't know what exactly, but it was something weird. The blond boy now almost felt attracted to Sasuke. Almost. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

"So I guess… it will be an interesting mission, for once…" he said with a smirk.

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

**This ends it. You guessed why it shall be a NaruSaku instead of a SasuNaru? Good for you. If not, don't worry. You'll know eventually. I'll put it in clear soon.**

**Kabuto: You killed me!**

**Me: No. Sasuke killed you. And it was Orochimaru who told him to do so.**

**Kabuto: Maybe. But YOU wrote that.**

**Me: So…?**

**Kabuto: Argh! I hate you!**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Sumimasen

_**Sorry, people. I don't plan to continue this fic. If you are interested in taking over, just PM me or send me an e-mail, which can both be done on my profile.**_


End file.
